


Call Me Any, Anytime

by dotpng



Category: Halt and Catch Fire
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotpng/pseuds/dotpng
Summary: She wanted to ask why. She wanted to say sorry for not calling, for not writing, for a million other things. Instead she said, “I’ll be there in half an hour,” and hung up.(or: Cameron comes back from Tokyo early.)





	

“Please come get me.”

Donna stood there, in her pyjamas, frozen with the phone in her hand. “I… Cameron? Is that you?” It was; she knew. It’d been a year. A year of waiting. A year of hesitation. A year of Cameron’s number collecting dust. “What- What time is it over there? God, it must be-”

“I’m not in Tokyo.” Her voice wavered on the other end of the line. “I’m at the airport. Here. In San José.”

She wanted to ask why. She wanted to say sorry for not calling, for not writing, for a million other things. Instead she said, “I’ll be there in half an hour,” and hung up.

It was quarter past one; God knows why she’d even picked up the phone. For a minute, she entertained the notion (not fitting to a rational, down-to-earth woman like herself) that she’d sensed it, that she’d known. Then she sternly banished the thought, blamed it on her still sleep-foggy mind, and grabbed her coat and keys.

Donna drove in silence, almost mechanically, all the way there. When she arrived and walked into the terminal, she scanned the crowd, and sure enough spotted the top of that tousled head poking out from the mass of people. The crowds parted and there she was, big blue eyes and all; for the first time that night Donna wondered if she was still dreaming.

“Donna?” said Cameron. There was a hesitation, the span of half the globe and a full year hanging between them.

“You look good.” She did; so changed now from the Cameron she remembered, hair grown out in her natural color and loose down her back, wearing, of all things, a dress under her leather jacket. Donna wondered when she’d changed her style. Was it sudden, a flash of inspiration, or gradual, brought on by the shifting tides of fashions and friends?

The corner of Cam’s mouth tilted up. “So do you.” Donna looked down at herself, still in her flannel pyjamas under her coat, hair completely disheveled, and looked back up at her.

“Thanks.” There was a pause while they both tried to hold back their smiles, and then they both exploded into laughter, long breathless giggles that were half humor and half sleep-deprivation induced hysteria. “Come on,” said Donna, putting a hand on Cam’s back, “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests/prompts at honestfutures.tumblr.com


End file.
